She Couldn't Help But Smile
by ilovedraco96
Summary: What happened all those nights that either Ron and Hermione were in the Hospital Wing? Did their chemistry grow? Or get worse? Read and review!
1. Year 2

Hey, guys. So, this is something that just kind of popped into my head. I had it out for a while on Deviantart. This shows that their friendship was stronger than it seemed to be. It's my most favorite one

Disclaimer! (c) I don't own Harry Potter. I just don't. That's quite depressing.

_Year 2_

Ron Weasley was walking with his best friend, Harry Potter towards the Quidditch field. He was never good at Quidditch, although most of his brothers were. Charlie was legendary Gryffindor Quidditch team captain, and seeker. Both Fred and George were Chasers, and when they were on the team, they barley lost a game. He thought maybe one day he could be a good Keeper. But not at this exact moment. He got nervous and shaky before every game, anyways. He couldn't bear what would happen if he were actually on the team.

For the first time, Ron got to be with Harry whilst they were walking to the Quidditch field. Oliver Wood, Gryffindor team captain, was giving his usual enthusiastic pep talk. "The Slytherins are getting better. All we need to do is work harder, practice earlier, longer, and work on better strategies…."

Ron gave Harry a quick look. "Is he always this talkative before games?" Ron whispered to his best friend.

Harry smirked, and then nodded. "This is him on one of his bad days"

Ron raised his blonde eyebrows. They were all about to enter the field, when Professor McGonagall cuts across their path. You know what they say about black cats crossing your path, Ron thought, chuckling to himself. "Sorry to inform you, but there would not be any quidditch games today."

"No way. You can't cancel a game." Wood argued, confused.

"I am sorry Wood, but I just did." McGonagall told him. Ron was confused. Why wasn't there a game today? "Please, go back to the common room." As Ron and Harry turned to catch up with Hermione and leave with her, McGonagall caught them by the shoulders. "As for you two, come with me. I think there's something you'd want to see."

Ron and Harry looked at each other. Neither one of them knowing what they were going to see, they followed the professor. They passed several students on their way, giving stink-eye glances to Harry. Of course, Ron thought, only because every one thinks he's the heir of Slytherin. Will they ever get a normal year at Hogwarts, he wondered to himself. As they passed through the doors of the Hospital wing, both Harry and Ron were getting nervous. Going to the Hospital wing is usually never a good sign.

"Prepare yourselves. I'm afraid this might be a bit of a shock." Ron looked at Harry. Uh oh, was the thought that was shared between the two of them.

McGonagall opened the beige curtains to reveal Hermione, petrified. Ron's eyes widened. "Hermione," he whispered. The only thing he thought of, is when she wakes up, she will be seriously ticked she missed all of the homework assigned. That Hermione, Ron thought to himself. Pretty, smart, annoying Hermione. Wait. Did Ron just call Hermione pretty?

"She was found right before the game, in the library this afternoon." Probably studying for Lockhart's next "test" Ron thought to himself. "Along with this in her hands." McGonagall said, referring to a small mirror with a blue frames in her hands. "Does this mean anything to either of you?" Both Ron and Harry shook their heads. What could a mirror be to him? Ron thought.

As Ron thought this, Harry walked over to Hermione, and started holding her hand. I suppose he means it as friends, Ron thought. Yet, he couldn't help but be jealous of Harry. Ron was pretty sure he couldn't just walk over to Hermione and hug her or anything without being accused of being anything but friends. Yet, Harry could.

Ron and Harry walked in silence on their way back to the Common Room. The only thought running through Ron's head was the picture of Hermione. Bushy haired Hermione, petrified. Why it bothered him so much, he wondered. Why did he not like the fact that Hermione wasn't around to argue with, or help him with homework, or even play a game of Wizard's Chess with (and win every game).

As Harry told the Fat Lady portrait the password, Ron couldn't help but wonder, how long will Hermione be in the hospital? Will she be able to help them with the Chamber of Secrets mystery? As he thought this, he sat on the trio's usual couch.

"I bet Malfoy is glad there wasn't a game today." Harry said, breaking the silence.

Ron smirked. "And why do you think that is?" he asked his black haired friend.

Harry laughed. "Oh, so I wouldn't have to steal the snitch again, making him look like a complete idiot. Oh wait; he already is a complete idiot, and git." Ron laughed with him. It was nice to laugh after all of this tension. "I'm going to go to the Hall and have some supper. Want to join?" Harry asked Ron.

"No thanks." Ron replied. He couldn't possibly eat after what he's just seen.

"Ron Weasley? Passing a chance to eat? I never thought I'd live to see the day!" Harry joked.

"I know. Send a letter to my mum. She'll be shocked." Ron told Harry. "Just eat with Dean and Seamus, or something. I'm not in the mood to eat."

Harry's green eyes gave Ron a knowing look. He just shook his head. Harry shrugged it off, and then left the ginger-haired boy to himself and his thoughts. Why did Petrified Hermione bother him so much? What will she be like when she wakes up? Will she be different? Will she bother him about not telling her about the homework assigned while she was unconscious?

Ron didn't know the answers of any of these questions. The only thing he knew right at that very moment was that he wanted to see her again, that very same night. Only, he needed an excuse for it. What was one good excuse? Hermione was obsessed with getting homework done…. Wait. That's it, Ron thought. I'll ask all of the Professors for the next week's worth of homework.

Before a second thought, Ron ran off to the Great Hall, where all of the Professors would be eating at the very moment. At the entrance at the Great Hall, Ron couldn't help him self but sprint down the middle (between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff's table) towards his head of Household, Professor McGonagall.

As soon as he reached the long table, every student started to whisper. "Why, ! Why aren't you in your seat?"

It took a moment for the twelve-year-old to catch his breath. "I-need-a-favor-Professor." He gasped.

"Would you mind explaining you preposition?" McGonagall asked.

"I would like you, and the rest of the professors to lend me the next week's worth of assignments." Ronald explained.

"And what would this be for?" She asked, as her eyebrows rose. It seemed all of the other Professors were interested as well, as they had all leaned in. (Except Dumbledore, of course.)

"Hermione." He answered.

"Oh. I see Mr. Weasley. Come with me, and I'll help you carry all of the papers to the Hospital Wing." Ron couldn't help but notice, it was like she knew something he didn't. What would that something be?

By the time they were holding all of the papers, it was almost midnight. McGonagall was tired, yet Ron was never so awake. He was going to see Hermione, completely alone. When they entered the hospital wing, Madam Pomfry started to whisper-yell at them. "You can't be here at this time of night-"

"Yes he can. I gave him special permission. So did Dumbledore." McGonagall interrupted. "This boy will stay here as long as he'd like."

Ron put down the papers, and then looked at his professor. "Thanks, professor." McGonagall nodded, and then headed off towards the halls. "Do you mind? I'd like to speak to her alone." Ron whispered to Madam Pomfry. She nodded, and then turned towards Collin Creevey.

Ron tip toed to the petrified friend. He awkwardly got hold of Hermione's hand, and started talking. Not just about how scared for her he was, but other simple things too. Like how he kind of likes her or how he never knew in first year that he would be doing this kind of thing. Just talking. That's all.

The next morning, the nurse did her usual check up on her patients. When he went to check on Hermione Granger, she found the same little boy from the previous night right next to her bed. Her hand was being held by his own.

She couldn't help but smile.

Reviews are LOVE!


	2. Year 3

Hey, everyone! This one is a lot shorter then the last one, but it gets more adorable and fluffy as it goes.

Disclaimer- If I were JK, I wouldn't be writing fan-fiction. I'd be writing a new generation book!

_Third Year_

The girl looked at the bloody, bruised up leg that belonged to Ron Weasley. "Ooh, that looks so painful." She commented, secretly admiring how relaxed Ron was being.

"Yeah, it's not bad…" The memory kept running through her mind, over and over again, from what happened three nights ago.

Hermione Granger couldn't sleep. Ron was in the hospital, leg still making him unable to walk around the castle, or go to class. The day she woke up from being petrified, she found piles and piles of homework around her bed. Her immediate thought was Harry. But right after that, Pomfry came in and exclaimed, "Oh good, you're up! I was afraid the red headed boy was running out of space." Ron, he did this? Now Hermione couldn't help but want to see that same boy.

The very same boy who was impressed when she punched Malfoy in the face. Or when she seemed to be in two places at one. Ron, who liked to argue, yet comforts her when she needed a hug. Without a second thought, Hermione put on her shoes and headed towards the hospital wing.

Several times, she almost got caught by Filch. She wished she had Harry's invisibility cloack. It would've been handy at a time like this. When she entered the wing, Madam Pomfry came up to her. She expected her to tell her to go back to bed. Instead, she said, "He's over there." Hermione opened her mouth, then closed it, unsure what to say. She decided to leave it a mystery.

Hermione thanked her, and then slid across the room to the sleeping ginger haired boy. While on her way, she made several bumps, though never managed to wake him up. As soon as she sat down, the blue eyes awoke. Sure, he wakes up to the silence, she thought.

"Hermione? What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Ron asked, his teenage reflexes kicking in. She smiled, though she never knew that she loved his voice so much.

"Couldn't sleep." She whispered back.

"So you just decided to come here?" he asked, not being able to make sense out of the situation.

"Ron, I know it's confusing. Believe me; I don't even know why I came here tonight. The only part I really DO know is, I can't get the whole Sirius biting your leg thing out of my head. Do you know how fast my heart was beating when that dog grabbed your leg? When he came for you, it was beating so loud, I was afraid Harry could hear it. When he grabbed hold of your leg, it stopped altogether. In the next ten minutes, all I could think was, 'I am going to find him. I have to find him.' That's the only thing running through my mind right now. That same ten minutes, over, and over. But, since I got here tonight, it's been much better," Hermione hush-whispered.

As soon as she stopped, Ron couldn't think of a thing to say, except one thing she has wanted to tell her for the past three days. "You know, Hermione, I was scared. But not just for Harry. In fact it was for you, too. I don't know what you did; Granger, but I can't picture my life without you. I'm glad I accepted you into our group. Weather you covered up for me, or not, I am glad you did." Ron smirked at the thought of him being able to do the levitation spell, because Hermione had lectured him.

The confused bushy haired girl nodded. "I suppose that's why we're here tonight, keeping each other company."

"Hermione?" Ron asked, after sitting in a comfortable silence.

"Hmmm?" she muttered back, finally feeling tired.

"I am sorry about accusing your cat. I guess I just wanted someone else to blame."

"Don't worry about it, Ronald." She replied softly.

"Hermione? May I hold your hand? Yours is still looking bruised up."

"Sure." As soon as Ron grabbed hold of her hand, Hermione realized she had a crush on Ron Weasley. She, Hermione Granger, fancied Ron.

Little did she know, Ron was thinking the same thing as her. They fell asleep that way, hand in hand.

Madam Pomfry walked step by step on the narrow, pale halls. She looked head left to right, each time. Left, right, left, right, le- she did a double take. She stood there, watching Hermione Granger, with her friend, Ronald Weasley. As she walked closer, she could see what was hidden underneath the girl's hair. It was the two kid's hands, held tight against each other.

She couldn't help but smile.


	3. Year 6

This has skipped three years, Hermione is heart broken, burrying herself in her homework. And that night, she gets what she needs. A friend, and a lover all at once.

Disclaimer! (c) Yes, I am not JK Rowling. Hate to break it to you.

_Year Six_

Hermione Granger was burying her broken hearted self in her homework assignments and books. She was about to write in her essay for Slughorn; 'I am very fond of Felix Felicis,' but instead, she found her self writing; 'I am in love with Ron Weasley.' As she looked down at the sentence, tears started streaming down her face.

She pushed her books aside, as she thought, who do I think I am kidding? - until she heard a familiar voice. "'Mione! I know you're here!" Harry. She started wiping her tears away; when he could in fact, see him.

"Oh, Hello Harry." She greeted him, trying to sound casual.

"I notice you are sure growing fond of Slughorn," he stated.

Hermione frowned. "What are you talking about?" she demanded.

"Well, let's see. Why else would you tell him you're in love with Ron?" Hermione was still frowning.

"Well, I don't know. It's the only thing I knew since I saw Lavendar snogging him," she admitted.

"And don't forget when you smelled him in the strongest love potion in the world." Harry added.

"It's called Amortentia. H-how did you know that?" Hermione stuttered.

"Because I smelled Ginny, but enough of that. There's something you need to know." Harry said, changing the subject.

"And that would be?"

"Last night Ron accidentally took a drink of poison." Harry blurted.

"He what?" Hermione shouted. "Why didn't you tell me in the first place?" Hermione half shouted half whispered.

"He's okay. He's just going to be unconscious for a little while."

The brown haired girl didn't listen. She immediately started to pack everything up, and head to the hospital wing.

Two hours later, the same brown haired girl was sitting in the hospital wing, next to Ron Weasley while his blonde girlfriend (yes, we literally mean blonde) was at the edge of his bed, claiming that Ron senses her presence.

"I'm here," the blonde, Lavendar whispered, "I'm here."

Hermione braced herself for an even bigger heart break. She started imagining Ron waking up and asking for alone time with her. What if that happened?

"Her…mi" Ron was muttering, interrupting the girl's thoughts. "Her...mi…ne, Hermione" Her eyes widened. Lavendar started to run off, crying. Albus Dumbledore said something, though she was to love struck to understand it.

Hermione carefully took Ron's hand and sat down. Harry was smirking at her, as soon as she looked at him; she knew her best friend was only teasing. "Shut up," she whispered.

That night, Hermione was still there. Fast and sound asleep. She knew this was the closest she would get to sleeping with him, might as well take advantage. Suddenly, Ron awoke. He looked around him, and immediately noticed the girl sleeping next to himself. He got more comfy and stirred around, which woke her up.

"What-"she stuttered, she looked right up and into the eyes of Ron Weasley. She wanted to lean in…. but she didn't.

"I'm sorry, Ron." She whispered.

"Me too. I'm sorry that I've been with that girl for so long. It took her long enough to figure I was here."

"You mean-"

"Yes, I knew what was going on for at least a half hour before she showed up. No more heartbreak, though. I promise."

Hermione tilted her head. "Do you feel that-"

"'Mione, I can't live without you."

That morning, Madam Pomfrey was once again doing her checkup. Only this time, she was no longer surprised to see the bushy haired girl next to the ginger, holding his hand.

Was she smiling? You bet on it.

Review pleaaaase!


End file.
